Tai Lung's Return
by tailung78
Summary: Shifu has taken Tai Lung a month later from Po's Wuxi Finger hold. He has seen a change in his heart and has decided to re-train him and start his life anew.
1. The Reunion

Tai Lung's Return

After the Wuxi finger hold performed by the dragon warrior named Po. Master Shifu took him in. He was, of course, unconscious, almost all of his bones were broken, he had multiple open wounds and scars all over his body. He check his heart rate. There was a faint, low beat. He checked his breathing and Tai Lung was breathing fast and very little. _He is alive. Po finally did something wrong and that I am actually happy for it. And his heart... there was light in it. No more darkness._ He finally saw a chance to teach him how to love and control his anger, to start anew. Therefore, he began to nurse him back to health. First, something was blocking his Chi. so he could not move. With a few Chi jabs, they were unblocked. However, in the process he heard a few disturbing cracking noises that sounded like his broken ribs. Shifu winced. _He is soooo going to be in a chipper mood when he wakes up. _Secondly, he was unconscious. Shifu had to fix that to awake him.

_Should I really revive him? Do I want to bring him back?_ he thought to himself. His index and middle knuckle hovering over his abdomen.

_Yes, all people can be good with guidance. And everyone deserves a second chance._ His conscious responded. Shifu was surprised because it was not his voice in his thoughts; it was his master, Oogway's voice.

Therefore, with a few expert knuckle jabs to the abdomen, he woke up roaring, eyes closed tight, but then pressed both of his hands on his chest. Shifu got him under control, and he calmed down, looked at Shifu with wild eyes full of pain. Then his face decided to turn into a sickly shade of green. He grabbed the bucket of water, which Shifu was going to give him later, dumped it, and threw up in it several times. It took Shifu several moments to realize that his chakras were unbalanced. He hurried off to find an elixir to fix the problem. Once he found it, he sprayed a wild berry & honeysuckle smelling oil right in front of Tai's face. He threw up one last time, placed the bucket down on the floor, and lied back down on the bed. He had regained the normal color on his face. He sighed (or rasped) with relief, and knew that his chakras had been successfully balanced, thus restoring his health almost completely. His boken bones were still an issue.

He and Tai talked a bit when he felt ready. Shifu said

"I have awakened you for a purpose. You are my son and I wanted to give you a second chance."

Tai thought about what he was going to say. In addition, he had a resentful look. He then said "Why? Why give me a second chance? How can you still trust me? How can you forgive me? After all the things, I have done to you and the valley." It sounded harsh, like metal scratching against metal.

Shifu responded, "I can help you control your anger and possibly convert it to a more calm reaction. Help you find someone to… uh comfort you. I want you to live a normal life, Instead of a life of misery, and anger in jail."

Tai responded resentfully. However, with just a tiny bit of hope in his voice. "You really think I can live a normal life in this valley? Everyone fears me for what I have done to this valley a long time ago. My entire reputation is all over china. How will the people of the valley forgive me?"

"By showing the people of the valley what you really are. I can only do that only if you are willing to put the effort to do so."

Tai sighed and thought about it for several moments and finally said "Alright. I do not want to go back to prison after what I did to the place. I also do not remember the last I was happy. Maybe I could… find someone special for me. I am willing for you to teach me. Thank you, father."

"You're welcome. So let us begin your training. But first we need to reintroduce you to the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior." Shifu said.

Tai got up and immediately fell down hard and said "Ow." Shifu helped him up, which was not easy, but they eventually got across the room. When Shifu opened the door, Viper was there listening. She said apologetically "Sorry, master Shifu. I was walking by and I thought I heard Tai Lung's voice and my curiosity won me out."

"It's ok." Shifu said, "I was going to introduce you to the new Tai Lung." He gestured toward Tai, who was swaying a bit, looking dizzy and sick. He stumbled over to the wall. He tried to get to the bed in a pathetic sprint. However, he tripped on his own feet and passed out. Shifu tried to figure out what was wrong but he could figure it out. However, he knew that he would be fine when he wakes up.

"What is wrong with him, master?" Viper said. Worried

"I don't know, viper. But I am sure that he will wake up and be fine." Shifu said. "Viper, you need to keep this a secret until I tell everyone else, ok?"

"Yes, Master." Viper said "But, what will you do if he hurts us or threatens us, etc.?"

"I don't know, Viper. I don't know." Shifu Said, Sadly.

A few hours after they got him back in the bed. He woke up and said "What happened?" He sounded Frustrated that he could not stay awake or not pass out for a few minutes.

"I do not know why, but you passed out for 4 hours. How do you feel?" Shifu said. He thought about it and then said, "I am hungry, and thirsty. Other than that, Fine." He got up without falling and commented, "My bones are fixed..." He inhaled deeply "and I feel... different."

"You are going to be a new person. What you are feeling is excitement. But we must reintroduce you to the furious five first." Shifu said.

Therefore, they walked into the training room and they watched the five train. The five were on their specialized training areas. Mantis on the snakes, Crane on the turtle bowl, Viper at the field of fire, Monkey on the ceiling rings, and finally Tigress on the snakes. Po was just sitting at the side eating a dumpling. Really, it is just a normal day at the jade palace.

"Student's, Gather. I have some news for you." Shifu called. They came to the front. "Alright, there is now easy way to say this but I have revived Tai Lung. And I will train him." Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Po looked stunned. Only Viper was not as surprised. However, she still looked uncomfortable.

"Do you have any questions? I know confusion when I see it. So speak up."

Monkey decided to start the questions. "What are you going to train him?"

"I am going to teach him how to control his rage, more, if possible."

"Why?" Po decided to ask.

Tigress flashed an irritated look at him. "He is my son, Po." He continued. "I know he has done some bad things. However, he can help you. I sensed desperation in his heart. In addition, something else was missing. However, I can figure that out another time. Nevertheless, he wants to change. Therefore, I revived him. The only person who knew was Viper who was eavesdropping." Mantis looked at Viper and she looked ashamed. "I told her to keep it a secret until he is at his full health or you would have asked her too many questions too early."

"Where is he now?" Crane asked. Shifu opened the doors completely and Tai walked in. He was nervous and was shaking. He did not know what to do. Therefore, he did a little pathetic wave to them. He regarded Po more carefully. They bowed respectfully. However, Tigress bowed with grudging respect and a hint of admiration. In addition, it was forced. Shifu sensed her tension.

"Now go continue your training. If you have any questions please talk to me later." They started to walk away.

"Tigress..." Shifu called. She came over. The he said, "Come. Walk with me." He gestured Tai to come too. They walked to the ancient Peach tree of wisdom. He said, "Tigress. What is bothering you?"

She hesitated, "I... I think it was a bad idea reviving him, master."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is evil, He has a short temper, cunning, cruel, abusive, and impulsive. He always thinks he is first. How can he be taught how to be kind and compassionate?" Shifu looked at Tai and he looked completely uncomfortable and sad.

Shifu looked disappointed a little. "The only time you sounded like that is when Oogway chose Po as the Dragon Warrior and you said it was a mistake."

"But this is different. We know who he is and what he is capable of."

"Do you, Tigress? Do you really know him?" Shifu had a little anger in voice. Tai was nervous that there was going to be a battle and it was not going to be pretty. However, Shifu got control of his anger. "You do not know him Tigress. He is capable of doing well." He looked at Tai. His eyes were full of pride. The he looked at Tigress. "So, I have a good feeling that Tai has some things to let out. So let us clear the air right now. Be completely honest. Tai you let it all out and try not to make it too far."

Tai started to say, "I don't always think I have to be first." Then he started gaining momentum, "and I am not always first. I did not get the dragon scroll. That very lucky panda, Po, got it. It is not fair that out of all people in the world, he was the one to be named Dragon Warrior. And…" he tried to think, but he could not find another reason. However, he shook his head and said, "I am capable of doing well. I am willing to learn from Shifu." Then he had a revelation, "you know I have a suspicion that you are jealous of me." Shifu was surprised. He tried to remember Tigress's words "he always has to be first." He might be right about that.

Tigress said, "No, I am not!" but it was obvious.

"Yes, you are." He stepped to Tigress's face and squatted so his eyes were at equal height. He said quietly, "I am his most prideful son. I learned Kung Fu before you were born. I mastered the legendary scrolls of Kung Fu. However, you are his most prideful student. You secondly mastered the scrolls just a perfect as me. He only treated you like you were not perfect because…" he lowered his voice a little, "because I made him think that every student he gets is going to end up like me because of the way he trained me." He was breathing heavily. He had a headache saying all that all at once. Tigress looked confused because she could not figure out what she was feeling. Did she feel Anger, Sadness, or Resentment? None of them sounded close to what she was feeling.

"Yes…" Shifu said. He looked relieved, "Now that we got all those negative feelings of bitterness, anger, resentment, jealousy, and confusion out of our body, let us bring in some positive feelings in our minds. Now Tigress, I know there is something you find admirable or remarkable about him and I want you to tell him what you find good about him." Tigress sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. He had gone too far. She said, "I admire your strength. Really, that is all I can think of. I do not think I could ever nor would ever break out of the prison. You were his most proud student and his son. He treated you as if you deserve everything and we deserved less. I wanted to make me his proud student too, but I could not meet that specific standard." She sounded heartbroken when she said that last sentence. She took a few breaths and settled down a little. She sank down, crossed legged on the ground. She twirled the grass between her fingers for a bit, and finally put her hands on her chin. Shifu looked a little disappointed, but he gestured Tai to speak. He looked uncomfortable and he did not know how to socialize nicely. Therefore, he tried his best. He sat down with her and started to say, "I…uh liked you because you mastered every skill I was taught just as perfectly as me. You proved me right. I said to myself that you were going to be taught the same skills as me and you were going to succeed. And you are right to; I do have a short temper and a bit relentless. And I might have affected Shifu..."

"May?" Tigress said sarcastically said.

"Alright fine, I have affected Shifu in a way to make him think that every student that he has might have the slim chance of that student having my reputation. And that none of them can be perfect, but you are, in a way, perfect."

Tigress looked up and said, "Thank you, Tai. That is maybe the nicest thing you have ever said."

"You are welcome. And you might be right, by the way." Tai chuckled. He held out a hand, Tigress reached out and Tai helped her up.

"There. Now how do we feel?" Shifu said.

"Fine…" Tigress said, her voiced cracked

"Me too, But I am more than fine. I feel almost renewed." Tai said happily.

Shifu chuckled, "Well, that very good. Now we must begin your training for today, Tai. Tigress you may resume your training." Tigress bowed to Shifu respectfully. She looked at Tai thoughtfully, and then left. Shifu thought he saw another remarkable thing in Tigress, but it couldn't be. it might be something else. But he was going to have to figure it out later.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

So I hoped you enjoyed part of it. I am sorry that the story will take a lot of time to develop because i am a freshman in high school and am very busy and my mind is on a lot of things right now. So please review and for the people that have an account and those who are making Tai Lung and Tigress stories, keep up the good work 'cause you guys are inspiring me to add on and continue.

-Kyle Raymond

11


	2. The Nightmare

**Chapter 2: The Nightmare**

"So, what is our training objective today? Master Shifu." Tai said cheerfully.

Shifu thought about what to continue on; however he had lost his train of thought. "I don't know. There are so many things on my mind right now…" He seemed to be thinking had of what to do next, "Go to the dining area. Have some supper. Then go get some sleep." Tai bowed. He started to walk down the stairs, but then…

"Tai," Shifu called.

"Yes?"

"Tigress likes you, you know that right?" Shifu said with a little smile on his face.

Tai chuckled. "Have you been listening to her lately?"

Shifu smiled. "Yes, but I have been watching her as well. The way you helped her up, and the way she stared at you. And by the way you smiled at her, you like her as well."

Tai blushed. "Yeah, so what if I like her?"

Shifu smiled and told him to get some rest. Tai playfully bumped his shoulder, which was something he rarely did. Only during his childhood he used to do.

"That is a good sign. A very good sign." Shifu said to himself. And then walked to his dojo to think about tomorrows plans.

Tai was walking and then he got to the mess. He got closer to the door, but then froze in his tracks. He was nervous. It was a little easier when Shifu was around but now he can see many different reactions from them and no way to narrow it down. But he tried to put that thought aside and went on through the door.

He went down through the dim hallway. And then time seemed to slow, but as he moved, it seemed to be a flashback. Every thing was in a sepia color. He saw his cub self when he was eight moving towards the kitchen. He heard laughing and Shifu talking. He moved a little more to the dining room, but then he heard whispers, and everything had color once again. The whispers ceased to exist. Then Viper came out

"Well come on in, don't be shy." She said kindly.

He came in the doorway slowly. He they just stared at him. He could sense a lot of tension, he thought he could feel it to. He thought passing out would be perfect for this situation. But tigress smiled at him. And he finally got ahold of his nerves and sat down.

He tried his best to start a conversation going. He said,

"So... Some day, huh?"

"Heh, I think that would be an understatement." Tigress replied.

Tai looked at her and smiled, _She likes you, and you like her. _He looked away and rubbed his neck. Mantis continued the conversation, "So... How did the Wuxi finger hold feel?"

_Okay, that was a little harsh. _Tai thought. "Well I certainly don't recommend it. Luckily Po didn't fully understood how to Wuxi Finger hold works. Just how to execute it is all he knows." Tai responded.

Po looked hurt, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well the way the Hold works is by taking the principle of Kung fu which is using your opponents strength against them, to the extreme. It takes all the energy the opponent has, you know to preform Kung fu, to talk, even to stand, and it backfires at them and they turn into a fine mist. But in my case I was drained and the blast just threw me across the valley. And from there Shifu took me in and here I am today." Tai said. His stomach grumbled and then said, "Can I have something to eat?" Po got up and served him a bowl of noodles. Tai inhaled it and then he saw Po got up to get another bowl for him. "Oh, no thanks, I'm good." Po sat down.

Tigress got up and said "Well I am going to go to bed now, good night." Then she left. After a few seconds Tai told everyone good night and left as well. Once he got to the dorms, he found his old room. So many memories were taken place here. He remembered that he put his metal projects in a special place in the floor. He went to the corner and started feeling around the floor and found a depression in the wood and found a hole he lifted a square patch up and picked up a black cloth and unwrapped it. It was a chain link necklace. The pendent was an 8 pointed curve star on the outer layer. The middle layer was eight holes where the points on the outer layer come in to touch the middle if the pendent which was a hole. It was delicately designed and perfectly shaped. Then it happened again. The walls were smokey and the sepia vision came back. He saw himself as a teen. 14 years old. And he was molding something bright red in his hands. They were on fire and when he stopped and looked at it, he smiled and took the metal to a bowl of water and dropped it in. A few minutes later, he took the metal out and brought out some paint and started painting the metal silver. When he was done, he wrapped it in the black cloth and placed it in the hole. Then he said, "Tai?" But it was Tigress's voice. Then everything returned to the present, and he was staring right at Tigress.

"What happened? You were just staring and you weren't even blinking." Tigress said.

Tai blinked and said, "Nothing. It was just a flashback."

Tigress started to say something but she hesitated. She said, "Well okay then. I just wanted to say sorry about the things I said earlier."

"It's ok and me too. Well I'd better get some sleep. Good night."

"Kay, you too." Tigress replied. Then she closed her doors. And Tai found is bed and went to sleep.

His dreams were black and grey and nothing was happening until a few minutes later, the dream warped into a nightmare. He was in the Hall of Hero's. He was looking up from the pond where the dragon scroll used to be. Then he looked behind him and then the doors exploded. There stood an angry, malicious, and very familiar looking silhouette where the doors were. The figure charged with lighting speed and amazing grace. And as soon as he knew it he was held up against a pillar he caught sight of the arm and saw black ringed spots with a yellow center. And stared at the insidious amber eyes. This was Tai Lung's past self. And this is the recreation of his fight with Shifu. He was flung across the room and his head crashed against the Dragon Blade's pedestal. He grabbed the blade and tried to defend himself but he wasn't quick enough. He was jabbed in the arm and the sword was taken. He yelped in pain. He grabbed his arm close to his side. _This is all wrong. What's going on here? How is he so much faster and stronger than I was on Shifu? _He thought to himself, which was a fatal mistake. A cut appeared across his chest and then on his thigh, arms, and abdomen. And within less than a minute, he was covered in blood and cuts. He couldn't see his past self, but he heard the clattering of metal on the ground. And he started looking frantically for the source of the sound, but the sound ricocheted around the entire room. And the figure stepped in the moonlight and he emitted a low growl and his hand grasped his neck. Tai tried to release his grip with the nerve attack to the Conception Vessel 14, the solar plexus, but it dissipated. He was just too strong. His other hand was ready to attack and the jab was hovering over the Conception Vessel 22, the notch top of the sternum. A potentially fatal pressure point. Tai's past self pulled his arm back slowly, and thrusted forward towards the point. But before he made contact, everything vanished. And he woke up sweaty, and inhaling heavily. Both of his arms were at the aimed point. The doors opened and Tigress walked in. She said, "Tai, are you ok?"

He got his breathing under control, "Yeah, I am fine. Just a nightmare."

Tigress came over and said, "Tell me about it."

He thought about it and told her the details. "What time is it?"

Tigress looked outside, "I think it's about 3:00 AM. Shifu calls us at dawn." Tai was in shock. He didn't know what to say next. "Well... I, uh... Better get back to bed. Thanks for coming though."

Tigress smiled, "You're welcome. Good night." and she exited his room and shut the doors. Tai tried to go back to sleep. But he couldn't. Not with the constant thought in his head, _I could've accidentally killed Shifu. I could've accidentally killed Shifu.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: So anyway i finally got the motivation to get this story back on a roll. I recently bought an iPad to continue this story on the go and I must say i did a pretty good job in less than 2 hours. and i would like to give some credit for the part where Tai explains how to Wuxi Finger Hold works to Chibi Renamon in the story A **Sense** of **Purpose**. You guys writing other stories about Tai Lung x Tigress, Good work and keep it up. Next Chapter shouldn't be too long but i wouldn't count on it. __-Kyle Raymond_


End file.
